It All Changed
by LunaLovegood'sBestFriend
Summary: I was a normal girl. Well, as normal a wolf mutant girl could get. Until I got the urge to go down into the sewers. Then it all changed. For better or worse, I don't know, but it all changed. SYOC! Read and review!


**Hello peoples! I'm here to write my first ever TMNT fanfic! It's based on the 2K12 version! It starts after "It Came From The Depths." and all episodes between that and "TCRI" take place in this and the next chapter. It's inserting my OC. And I know, I know, but trust me, it's not one of those Mary-Sue OCs. At least, I hope not. If she is, please tell me and I will fix that. So here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Caterina.**

Oh, hello there! Who are you? Readers? What are Readers? Oh, well, why are you here? To hear a story? What story? Mine?

Well, alright, but I'll tell you now. It's not very action packed, at least not in the beginning. That starts a little later. And I'm not the heroine you'd expect, I'm warning you right now.

Now, where to start? Well, I guess I should start where this all started.

I was born on a dark and stormy night. My mother was in labor and I was charging on through-

Ha! Got ya! Did you really think I would start with my birth? Silly, gullible Readers! Now let's fast-forward to where it really started.

"Hey! Get back here!" I rounded the corner, picking up speed as I did. The police sirens sounding behind me damaged my ears, but I kept running. I had only stolen what I needed for the next two weeks, which was only some chips, bread, and a couple packages of ham, and I would have left money on the counter, but it wasn't like I had any. You couldn't exactly work if you were a mutant wolf.

I ducked into a small alley next to Mr. Murakami's noodle shop. He had been giving me food lately and I was very grateful, but I couldn't keep being a freeloader any longer. The police speeded past, giving my poor ears a break. I sighed in relief.

I walked inside the shop after making sure there were no other customers.

"M-Mr. Murakami-san?" I asked, prepared to tell him.

"Oh, hello, Caterina-san." He turned, giving me a smile.

"Mr. Murakami, I believe I have inconvenienced you enough. I think the police are on my tail. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

"You have not inconvenienced me, at all. You're like a daughter to me, Caterina, and I chose to help you. However, I shall not stop you from leaving. Please, come and visit me, soon, though, okay?"

"Of course." I smiled. I would miss him, terribly. But I wouldn't want to get him in trouble.

After saying goodbye, I packed my things, which were only a backpack full of stolen clothes, the food I had stolen, and my amulet. I'd had it since I was a baby. I don't even remember how I got it. It's always been here.

After that, I headed out, not really knowing where to go. I have no idea what lead me to the sewers, but next thing I knew I was standing at the entrance. **(sorry, forgot the name) **_'Why am I doing this?' _I wondered. _'Surely, there are better places to hide than a sewer, right?' _

I couldn't explain it. I had a feeling that I needed to do this, but why? Nevertheless, I followed my instincts, as they had never led me astray before. What was the worst that could happen? _'You could get eaten by a sewer monster.' _A voice in my head whispered. _'Oh, shut it, you.'_ I whispered back. Or is it thought back? Whispered or thought? Hmmmm…

Wait! The sewer! _'I really need to stop getting distracted.'_

Anyways, I headed down the sewer, ready for anything. However, I was not ready to see an actual sewer monster. It looked like a giant alligator.

"H-hello?" I was shaking slightly. It's not that I wasn't brave. It's just terrifying having a twelve foot alligator in front of you.

The alligator jumped, turning around. A covering shifted over it's eyes and it roared.

"Woah! Easy there!" I replied confidently, even though the percentage of confidence in my body was 0%. "I'm not going to hurt ya. I'm just your friendly neighborhood mutant wolf looking for a home."

It seemed to calm down some and the covering left.

"S-so, what's your name? I'm Caterina." I said, cautiously.

"My friends call me Leatherhead." He- is it a he?-had a low and gravelly voice and surprisingly, it calmed me. I know, weird, but his voice didn't sound hostile in the slightest and that's a great comfort when you're terrified.

"T-that's a nice name." I said, awkwardly. "So, are you a mutant, too? Well, of course, you're a mutant. You probably wouldn't be down here, otherwise." I laughed tensely.

"Yes, I'm a mutant. Why are you down here?" He questioned.

"W-well, I'm looking for a new home. I used to stay with a friend but I didn't want to get him in trouble." I said, looking down.

"I will help you find a new home." Leatherhead said. Hey, that rhymed! Wait, what did he say?

"Really?"

"If you would like. I-I'd understand if you wouldn't, however." He said, hesitantly.

"N-no! I'd like that." I smiled. He gave a toothy grin in response.

"Good."

We walked even further into the sewers. On the way, he told me his backstory. I was surprised to find he'd met the Kraang, also.

"You've met the Kraang, too?"

Leatherhead looked shocked, but quickly recovered. "Yes, I have. How did you meet the Kraang?"

And that's what lead to me telling him my backstory.

"I was born human, but for some reason, the Kraang stole me from my parents. They tested on me, like they did to you. Only, for some weird reason, they got bored with me and let me go when I was eight. By then, my parents had stopped looking for me and had even left the state. I guess the memories were too painful for them. When I was let go, I barely knew any English. I was scared and alone until I met my friend, Mr. Murakami-san. He taught me the English he knew and cared for me. He even knew I was a mutant, but he didn't care. He was like a father to me. Last night, I decided I didn't want to burden him any longer, so I left. I headed into the sewers and, well, here we are." I wrung my hands the entire time I spoke, my ears flat against my head.

He smiled reassuringly at me. "It is alright. I do not think less of you for needing someone."

"Oh, thank you." I smiled back.

We eventually reached his hideout. It looked like a place people taking the subway could use to relax or eat.

"There is another one very close to here if you want to use that one." He explained.

"That sounds great!"

We reached it and by then, I was tired.

"Do you remember the way?" Leatherhead asked.

I yawned. "Yes, I remember. I'll come down as soon as I wake up." I promised.

And so he left and I pulled out a thin blanket Murakami had given me. I used an old booth you would find in a restaurant as a bed and my backpack as a pillow and, eventually, fell asleep.

I know, I know, not a lot of action, right? Well, I did tell you there wouldn't be much yet. But soon that all changes. For better or worse, I don't know, but it all changed.

**And viola! There's the story! Now:**

**ATTENTION: I am accepting OCs. HOWEVER, you cannot, I repeat, CANNOT, do an OC with the same personality as the one they're paired up with! Mikey is already taken! Here's the template:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender: **

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Flaws:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Notes:**

**What Episode They Appear In (cannot appear before TCRI)**

**and How Caterina Meets Them:**

**Love Interest (optional):**

**Also, I have the right to chose one OC over another. It all depends on how easy it is to write them. And also, an OC can have the same basic personality of a turtle. It CANNOT be the turtle they are paired up with. And they cannot like two turtles. It just makes everything dramatic and nobody wants that. Or at least I don't. **

**Also, I'm on the look for a TMNT beta. I have one, but she has limited knowledge of TMNT, so bring it on! BETA WANTED!**

**Also, if anybody wants to, I would love for a drawing of Caterina! Her description is on my profile!**

**PLEASE R. E. V. I. E. W.!**


End file.
